Belle à tes yeux
by dafie
Summary: [OS] Hermione se trouve laide, Ron la trouve belle. Harry et Ginny se trouvent, tout simplement. Le désespoir et l'amour sont au rendezvous. HGRW HPGW
1. Belle à tes yeux

Hello everybody ! Je suis un peu bloquée sur Ron Away et puis j'ai tellement d'idées que je ne sais plus quoi écrire lol ! Donc en attendant je vous mets cette OS RWHG HPGW. Ca se passe pendant la 6ème année. Au niveau de la description des robes, je ne suis pas très bonne, désolée ! lol !

_Bizous et bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JK Rowling et les chansons à Emma Daumas (Tu seras) et Kyo (Je te vends mon âme)._

OS : Belle à tes yeux 

Les 3 amis déambulaient dans les couloirs quand Hermione s'arrêta brusquement devant un miroir. Elle se regarda, soupira et rattrapa les deux garçons. Cela faisait plusieurs fois cette semaine qu'elle exécutait ce manège. Elle se trouvait laide en ce moment, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment été belle. Mais à 16 ans et après certaines remarques désobligeantes de ses camarades de dortoir, elle attachait de plus en plus d'importance à sa beauté. Et puis, elle avait envie de plaire à Ron (mais ça elle ne se l'avouait pas).

Ginny se promenait dans les couloirs avec ses amies quand elle s'arrêta brusquement devant un miroir. Elle se regarda, repeigna d'un geste de la main ses longs cheveux roux et soupira. Ne s'était-elle pas enlaidie ? Le regard d'un garçon qui passait par là lui fit comprendre que non. Elle était de plus en plus belle. Mais le seul pour qui elle faisait tout ça ne lui portait pas plus d'attention qu'aux autres filles, et ça la rendait morose.

Seulement elle se trompait car Harry faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se cacher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Mais il n'était pas le seul, bien d'autres garçons avaient remarqué l'épanouissement de la beauté de Ginny, même Ron ! Lui était bien plus occupé à observer Hermione qui s'embellissait sans le savoir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les élèves de 5ème et 6ème années avaient fait pression sur les professeurs pour organiser un bal libre, c'est-à-dire sans obligation de prendre cavalier (NDA : c'est moi qu'ai inventé, cherchez pas ailleurs lol). Ces derniers avaient fini par céder à l'enthousiasme des jeunes gens, et puis comme disait Dumbledore : « Avec la Guerre qui approche, mieux vaut les laisser s'amuser encore un peu ». Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée juste avant la soirée pour permettre aux élèves de choisir leur tenue de soirée.

Hermione et Ginny étaient parties de leur côté et avaient fait leurs achats loin des 2 garçons qui étaient partis acheter un costume correct à Ron.

Mais Hermione allait mal : elle pensait que sa robe l'enlaidirait encore plus, qu'elle ne plairait à personne… Tandis que Ginny prenait de l'assurance depuis qu'elle avait perçu un regard enjôleur de Harry, Hermione elle se plongeait encore plus dans ses études pour mieux se cacher. Et pour couronner le tout, elle n'était pas la seule à trouver Ron séduisant et elle était jalouse des regards qu'il n'adressait qu'aux autres filles.

Si bien que Ginny dut la traîner de force au bal après l'avoir rassuré pendant une heure sur sa beauté… et sur Ron. Elles se préparèrent chacune de leur côté et quand elles se virent, elles poussèrent un « Wahouuu ! » à l'unisson avant d'éclater de rire. Elles étaient resplendissantes ; Hermione rassurée par Ginny avait décidé de se faire encore plus belle qu'au bal de 4ème année et Ginny était toujours aussi épanouie. « A nous les garçons ! » s'écria Ginny avant de repartir d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Hermione, elle, avait rougi.

Ron et Harry les attendaient dans la Grande Salle déjà bien remplie, décorée pour l'occasion de multiples fleurs roses et rouges, avec un Plafond plein d'étoiles scintillantes. Ils étaient habillés de costumes noirs et d'une chemise blanche, avec la coiffure savamment étudiée.

Quand les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la salle, plusieurs garçons tournèrent la tête. Harry et Ron avaient des étoiles plein les yeux.

Ginny était habillée d'un corset noir qui serrait sa taille pour la rendre encore plus fine, et d'un jupon bleu bouffant simple mais coquet. Elle s'était mis du noir sur les yeux qui contrastait avec leur couleur bleue et un soupçon de rose sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient coiffées en arrière avec quelques barrettes étoilées. Hermione avait une robe rouge fendue sur le côté et arrivant jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de petits escarpins noirs. Ses lèvres étaient teintées de rouge et une touche argentée illuminait ses yeux brillants. Ses cheveux, si rêches d'habitudes, étaient relevés en un chignon simple avec quelques mèches fuyantes qui encadraient son beau visage.

Une dizaine de garçons les entoura très rapidement leur demandant une danse, mais Harry et Ron étaient restés ébahis devant la beauté de leurs amies et n'avaient pas réagi assez vite. Ginny, habituée à ça, évita adroitement la troupe de garçons et se dirigea vers Harry, qui se ressaisit bien vite et l'amena sur la piste de danse où de nombreux couples s'étaient déjà formés. Hermione avait fini par accepter, voyant que Ron ne faisait que la regarder avec un air ébahi, la proposition d'un garçon qui l'avait emmené prestement sur la piste de danse.

Ron se retrouva bien vite seul et finit par inviter une des jolies filles qui n'attendaient qu'un geste de sa part pour se jeter à ses pieds. Il était furieux ! Hermione ne l'aimait sûrement pas car elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Pour bien lui montrer qu'il pouvait danser avec toutes les filles qu'il voulait, il invita toutes les files de son « fan-club » et ne fit plus attention à Hermione.

Celle-ci après quelques danses s'était éloignée de son partenaire et avait cherché Ron des yeux. Quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas disposé à l'inviter ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien ! Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Elle partit s'asseoir au buffet et boire une bièraubeurre.

Le groupe qui jouait, les Bizarr Sister, s'arrêta peu après avec un « Oooh » de la part des élèves qui dansaient. Dumbledore prit la parole :

Chers élèves, nous avons une petite surprise pour vous ce soir…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Voici : les élèves qui veulent participer s'inscriront auprès de Mme Mc Gonagall près de l'orchestre. Ces élèves défileront tour à tour sous le Choixpeau Magique qui leur donnera une chanson suivant leur humeur qu'ils devront chanter accompagné de nos très chères Bizarr Sister ! Le meilleur chanteur et la meilleure chanteuse seront élus roi et reine de la soirée !

Tous les élèves applaudirent et déjà une queue se forma devant Mc Gonagall avec le quart des élèves présents dans la salle. D'autres indécis voulaient encore prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de se lancer.

Ginny qui flirtait avec Harry l'entraîna dans la queue mais il ne voulait pas chanter et il partit discrètement rejoindre Ron qui était resté avec quelques filles. Hermione elle en était déjà à sa 8ème bièraubeurre, dégoûtée des garçons.

Une dizaine d'élèves passa, puis ce fut au tour de Ginny. Elle mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête puis l'enleva. Dans ses mains, elle avait les paroles de la chanson dictées par le Choixpeau et les partitions apparurent devant les musiciennes des Bizarr Sister. La musique démarra.

On m' a bien appris à toujours tenir la distance 

_Tu vois_

_On a eu l'esprit de nous interdire la première chance_

_Qu'on a_

_C'est toujours le même pas de danse, les mêmes références_

_Cent fois_

_Mais depuis toi le fil du temps n'est pas si droit_

_Tu seras…_

_Tu seras mon futur à présent, mon chemin face au vent pour vivre à tous les temps…_

_Tu seras mon futur à présent pour vivre en frères de sang, l'amour à tous les temps…_

_Tu seras…_

_Chaque jour de plus est un jour de pluie quand on retient_

_La vie_

_Mais je vois dans tes pas de danse naître la confiance_

_En moi_

_Tu seras mon arme et la bannière de ma foi_

_Tu seras…_

_Tu seras mon futur à présent, mon chemin face au vent pour vivre à tous les temps…_

_Tu seras mon futur à présent pour vivre en frères de sang l'amour à tous les temps…_

_Tu seras…_

_Tu seras ma force à présent_

_Et demain sera bien plus grand_

_Demain sera bien plus grand_

_(Yeah Yeah)_

_Tu seras mon futur à présent, mon chemin face au vent pour vivre à tous les temps…(Yeah !)_

_Tu seras mon futur à présent pour vivre en frères de sang l'amour à tous les temps…(Yeah !)_

Ginny se déchaînait sur scène, la musique déferlait et les élèves dansaient. Mais la jeune chanteuse ne regardait qu'une personne, Harry. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et quand elle descendit de scène après une ovation du public, elle se dirigea vers Harry.

Alors j'étais comment ? Glissa-t-elle malicieusement.

Magnifique ! dit Harry

Ginny rougit. Le beau brun l'entraîna dans le parc, loin des autres, pour une ambiance plus… intime.

Hermione était définitivement soûle et elle s'inscrivit sur la liste des chanteurs. Toute excitée, elle monta sur scène quand ce fut son tour. « La dernière concurrente de la soirée » annonça Dumbledore, un peu confus de voir une de ses meilleurs élèves complètement défoncée. Ron tourna la tête et fut effarée de voir son Hermione ainsi. Mais déjà la musique commençait, une musique douce et agressive à la fois.

Je vois ton nom écrit en grand partout sur les murs 

_Sais-tu ce que j'endure ? _

_Je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle, je brûle_

_Et je rêve d'un courant d'air_

_D'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer_

_D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire_

_Qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enserre_

Hermione avait une voix magnifique, elle serrait le micro de ses jolies mains et se lâchait complètement. Tous les élèves la regardaient, épatés. Ron ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elle est belle, pensa-t-il.

_Je te vends mon âme_

_Fais de moi ce que tu veux_

_En retour, donne-moi la chance d'être mieux_

_Je te vends mon âme_

_Prends ma vie et mon paysage_

_En échange je veux voler ton visage_

Elle n'avait cessé de le regarder pendant qu'elle chantait. Un micro apparut soudain dans les mains de Ron, ainsi qu'une partition avec la suite des paroles. Il se leva inconsciemment et se mit à chanter :

Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme, mon identité, ma Vénus fatale 

_A l'unanimité ce qu'il y a de mal, je l'ai mis de côté_

_Je serai sage_

_Et je rêve de former un arc en chair et en osmose avec la terre_

_Plus de larmes _

_Seulement du vrai et du cher_

_Seulement du fragile et du nécessaire_

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron qui s'était mis debout sur la table. Hermione souriait. Ils ne voyaient pas les autres, ils étaient dans leur bulle, tous les deux. Et ils reprirent en chœur :

_Je te vends mon âme _

_Fais de moi ce que tu veux_

_En retour, donne-moi la chance d'être mieux_

_Je te vends mon âme_

_Prends ma vie et mon paysage_

_En échange je veux voler ton visage_

_Oooooooohhhhhooooooo _

Et tous les élèves chantèrent avec eux, montant sur les tables :

_Je te vends mon âme _

_Fais de moi ce que tu veux_

_En retour, donne-moi la chance d'être mieux_

_Je te vends mon âme_

_Prends ma vie et mon paysage_

_En échange je veux voler ton visage_

Hermione sourit une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer sur le sol de la scène. Ron descendit précipitamment de la table, la musique s'était arrêtée, les élèves s'étaient tus. « Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie M. Weasley » dit Dumbledore. Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras, traversant la salle d'un pas vif, sans prêter attention aux autres qui le regardait. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. La musique reprenait déjà dans la Grande Salle et Ron entendit Dumbledore demander aux élèves d'élire le roi et la reine de la fête avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Il déposa Hermione sur un lit, lui fit un léger baiser sur le front et alla réveiller Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci donna une potion Gueule de Bois à la jeune fille et conseilla à Ron d'aller se coucher mais il rétorqua qu'il préférait rester ici avec elle.

Mme Pomfresh retourna dans sa chambre. Quand Ron l'entendit ronfler, il se mit à caresser distraitement les cheveux d'Hermione et lui susurra à l'oreille :

Hermione je t'aime.

Avant de s'endormir dans le lit d'à côté, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il savait que si elle l'apprenait elle allait le tuer mais après cette chanson, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Quand elle entendit Ron ronfler, Hermione se leva doucement et embrassa à son tour Ron :

Moi aussi je t'aime Ron.

_Voilà je sais que c'est cruel de terminer comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est la vie !_

_Mais si j'ai assez de reviews, je vous mettrais peut-être la suite… Quel chantage lol !_

_Bizoux et merci de me lire ! bye._


	2. P'tit poème d'Hermione

_Coucou fidèles lectrices !_

_Je renonce à faire une suite à cette OS, et je vous laisse l'imaginer ! (Non ne me tuez pas !)_

_Simplement j'ai tenu à vous laisser un petit poème sur les sentiments d'Hermione et sur ce que moi j'ai imaginé…_

_Bizoux et bonne (très courte) lecture !

* * *

_

Ce matin je me suis levée

Et quelqu'un s'est déclaré.

J'en ai encore les lèvres humides

Et l'air un peu stupide.

Mes yeux pleins d'étincelles

N'ont qu'un seul soleil.

Et dans ma main une autre main

Celle d'un grand rouquin.

* * *

_Voilà je vous fais de gros bizoux baveux (berk) !_


End file.
